That Sunday morning when
by jaj15889
Summary: One not so beautiful morning, Beck broke up with Jade out of annoyance. July prompt fic. Prompt: Sunday morning.


Jade watched as Beck left Tori's house, unable to say a word. Just a few minutes ago, they were still talking and playing cards, and now they're broken up. Sure, she might've been a little unfair when she tried to pick a fight with him by saying that she had a little doubt that he was cheating on her, but that was her thing, and he knew that. He didn't have to fight back with her. He knew well enough to try and not piss her off. And today, all he could do was saying "I wanna break up."?

Tori looked at Andre, Andre looked at Cat, Cat looked at Robbie, Robbie looked at Trina, who looked at Jade.

"So who wants another round of….." Tori started, but Jade cut her off by walking out of the door. She looked at Andre again "They are getting back together, right?"

Andre sighed "You'd better hope."

THE NEXT DAY:

Seriously? There are 7 days in a week, and Beck couldn't have chosen another day to break up with her? How about Friday? Then she'd have 2 more days before she had to face him. She cound't even get over the shock yesterday afternoon, and she had almost every class with him.

Right then, she saw him talking to Andre in his usual seat. _Speak of the devil_. She thought. She chose a seat so that he wouldn't see her. When she sat down, she realized she was sitting next to the weird girl she used to make fun of. _Used to_, only because she had another target. And that was the most uncomfortable Sikowitz class she'd ever been in.

At lunch, she walked to the table she used to sit at, but she saw Beck, Andre and Tori sitting there, so she chose a seat far away. If he'd given her a few days to get over their break-up, she would've strut confidently past them and chose a seat good enough so she could show him what he was missing out on. But again, he chose a Sunday, even worse, in the morning, yet another reason she hated mornings.

OVER AT BECK'S TABLE:

Beck was talking to Andre about the last night's game. Tori looked at him "You just broke up with Jade yesterday morning, and already, you watched the game at night? Don't you need time to recover?"

"Ok, Tori, one, I broke up with her, so technically, it's easier to recover. And two, believe it or not, watching football games is the best way for guys to recover from a break-up."

Tori sighed "You guys are so…guys."

Cat walked over and sat down.

"Hey, why is Jade sitting alone over there?" she pointed over the end of the courtyard.

"We broke up, remember?" Beck reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, but…" Cat started but was interrupted by Tori "What she meant was why don't you ask her to sit here?"

"It's her choice, not mine." Beck answered.

"Seriously, do guys always turn heartless after a break-up?" Tori asked.

"I'm not heartless, ok? It's just…." He stopped, and continued "It's complicated."

"It's not complicated, YOU turned it complicated"

"Whatever" Beck mumbled and stood up "While you guys are here discussing my dysfunctional relationsip with Jade, I'm going somewhere else to eat."

Tori sighed and looked over to Jade "Look at Jade. She looks so upset and alone" she started to stand up.

"Oh, you're not gonna…." Andre started.

"Too late" Tori said with a bright smile "And you're coming with me"

Andre shook his head "Oh, no, no, no" but Tori grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. Cat stood up and followed.

Jade looked up as Tori, Andre and Cat got to her table.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Can we sit here?" Tori asked.

"Why? You got your table with that I'm-so-incredible-cuz-I'm-so-hot guy" Jade asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, we wanna sit here" Tori said, not giving up.

Jade shrugged "Whatever, I'm going anyway" she stood up and walked away.

"You gonna finish your chips?" Andre asked, earning a glare from Tori.

"What? A guy is hungry here" he replied, which earned another glare.

"Look, don't worry. They're just fighting over something dumb, and trust me, they're getting back together before we know it" he said, reassuring her.

She still seemed unsure "I don't know"

"How about we worry about our own problems, instead of others', like, oh, I don't know, the test?" he said, pulling out his books. Tori sighed.

FRIDAY:

Robbie, Andre, Cat were at Tori's house, playing cards with her and Trina. They played for 2 hours straight in silence. Tori threw her cards down on table "Guys, this is frustrating. Please don't tell me that you don't miss both Beck and Jade"

Trina replied "I don't miss Jade, that's for sure"

Tori glared "Who asked you?" Trina gasped and glared back.

"They'll get back together, don't worry" Andre reassured her, earning a glare from Tori "You said that on Monday"

"It's just a week, you gotta give them time"

"Yeah, I don't think so" Cat said, looking at her cell phone.

"Why does everyone have to be so negative?" Andre asked, even more frustrated the Tori was.

"I'm not. It's just the truth. Becca just posted this on her Slap page" Cat said, showing us her phone. It said "On a date with Beck Oliver. This is gonna be great, I just know that!"

"Wait, Becca, the red-haired in Sikowitz class? The girl who can't stop talking? The girl whose life is "always bright"?" Andre asked, mimicking her at the last part.

Cat nodded.

"But she and Jade are nothing alike. If anything, they are completely opposite" Robbie exclaimed.

"Does he say anything on his Slap page?" Tori asked Cat. Cat shook her head "He only said: "On a date"."

Tori looked at Andre, demanded "You see? How's this for getting back together? He's already on a date!"

"Why do you care so much about their relationship?" Robbie asked.

Tori looked at him, and looked at her door for a moment, then sighed "I don't know, I just think they're our friends, and their fight is stupid, and I also think they're really cute together, and so I just wanna make it happen"

"Then why don't you talk to them?" Robbie asked.

"Like Jade would talk to me" she sighed.

"Then talk to Beck for goodness sake. He listens" Andre said.

Tori sighed once again as Robbie dealt another round.

SATURDAY MORNING, BECK'S RV:

Tori knocked on Beck's RV, waited for a moment before he opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked with a smiling face.

"I'm guessing last night was fun?" she asked while coming in.

He winced "What about last night?" then realization came to him "Oh, Becca"

"Yeah, Becca" she pinched him on the arm "You just broke up with Jade, and now you're going out with someone else, who is completely opposite form her? What are you, trying to make a statement?" Tori said angrily.

"Why do you care so much?"

Tori stopped. She stared at Beck "Because I'm your friend. I'm both your friend. Yours and Jade's. And do you know how boring it is to play cards without you guys?"

"Is that it?" he asked, point blank.

She felt like she could explode. She said, almost yelling "No! That was not it! You guys belong together! We all can see it, and now you're just gonna break-up like all the I-love-you's didn't happen? Did you even love her in the first place?"

Beck got quiet and wandered around the RV.

"Well?" Tori demanded.

He turned to her, his face red, shouted "Of course I did! I still do! Do you really think I would say it if I didn't mean it?"

"Then why did you break break up with her over some stupid reasons like that?"

"Stupid?" he laughed, and turned away "Do you have any idea how many times she asked that kind of questions? At first, I just let it go, but over time, I get tired, I'm human too" he said, and sat back down on the couch.

"But can you work something out? You are the calm one"

"And now expectations" he sighed.

"What?" Tori asked, confused.

"You expect me to be the calm one" he explained, stood up and walked around the RV again.

"So? It's true" she asked, even more confused.

"No! It's not true! I'm not calm all the time, I just don't show it like you girls always do!" he yelled, and this time Tori wouldn't dare to say another word, afraid he might throw a tantrum.

"See? Now you're scared. How's that for being calm?" he sighed and sat down again.

Tori didn't dare to say a word.

"I'm not calm. I'm just good at not expressing my feelings. I'm an actor, remember?" he said, fidgeting with his shirt.

"So you broke up with her because you're angry?" Tori asked, after a moment of silence.

"No, I broke up with her because no matter how many times I answer that question, she's gonna ask me again, and I'm tired of it!"

"You ever thought of actually talking to her?" Tori asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I don't need to try to know that she won't listen" he replied "I mean, you're talking to me. You know she wouldn't listen to you, or anyone, so you're hoping I would talk to her. But the question is, does she ever listen?" he sighed.

"You are her boyfriend. If she ever listens to anyone, it would be you" she said, lightly punched his arm "Don't you think?"

He looked down, not answering. She continued "You have to try to know"

Beck lied down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

THE NEXT DAY, JADE'S HOUSE:

Jade was lying down on her bed, trying to sleep even though it was 8 in the morning. When she finally gave up, she looked at her phone and sighed. She missed Beck, she really did. All week, it's been torture to try to not look his way or laugh at something he said in class. But if she did, people would know that she missed him, which can not happen. No one must know that she cried 2 hours straight when she got home that day. And when she saw his Slap post about being on a date, it nearly killed her. He just broke up with her, and he alreasy found a date? Stalking the girl's Slap page, she realized that this girl was 100% different from her. She was annoyingly preppy. And she hated girls like that. Beck knew that, and if wanted to piss her off, it worked perfectly.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She went to open the door. It was Beck, looking at her pleadingly. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing at her doorstep, but he cut her off.

"Look, don't say anything, ok? I just want you to listen to me, for once" he looked at her more intensely than ever "Is that cool?"

She looked into his eyes, and nodded.

He breathed a sigh of relief and went on "I know that you probably don't want to see me here, right now, but I just wanna say I'm sorry and that I made a mistake breaking up with you. It was for the wrong reason, and I'm sorry about that"

She couldn't believe her ears "You're saying you're sorry for breaking up with me?"

He nodded "Yeah, cuz the reason I used to do it was not right"

"And what was it?"

"I got mad that you keep asking if I was cheating on you…."

"Because I loved you, don't you understand? Sure, it maybe a little too much, but would it kill you to have a talk with me about this?" she felt her blood was rising to her face.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just thought that you wouldn't listen to me, the way you wouldn't listen to everyone else"

"I don't listen to them because I don't care what they think, and it hurt to see you not even try"

He looked down "I know"

"And I think I have a reason to" she said. He looked back up at her "What do you mean?"

"You said you were on a date Friday night, and here, you're actually saying that you want me back?"

"You're stalking my Slap page?" He asked, half-smiling.

"That's not the answer!" she quickly dismissed.

"I don't know. I just thought that if I get tired of you, maybe try going on a date with someone opposite from you, and after that, I realized that I'm not tired of you, I'm just tired of that question, and that I don't want you, to ever think that I'd cheat on you…."

Both of them looked down, no one said a word. She sat down on her doorstep, with him doing the same.

"I just think…" she started "that every girl wants you, cuz you're such an amazing guy, and I'm just this girl, nothing special, and guys are scared of me, so…."

Beck interrupted her with a kiss "You're not just some girl that's not special, you're my girl…" he quickly looked at her "If that's okay with you"

She looked at him "You really want me back?" He nodded.

She smiled and kissed him "How's this for an answer?"

Later that night, on Jade's calendar, right below last Sunday's marking "The Sunday morning Beck dumped me" was this Sunday's "The Sunday morning we got back together"

**So, a little mushy and not that good. Whoever gave this prompt to me, please forgive me for doing this prompt no justice…. But either way, just review and let me know what you think. It'd be nice to hear all of your thoughts on this. **

**P/S: I wasn't going to bring Tori in, but I just can't find a way to make it entirely Bade without ruining the story, so….hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
